


Till Death do Us Part

by IcaruVonDarlus



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kiran’s name is Icaru in this, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Male Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Still works for reader insert if thats what you want though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcaruVonDarlus/pseuds/IcaruVonDarlus
Summary: “Please don’t leave...without telling me first.”





	Till Death do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this sitting on my phone since November of last year and completely forgot about it till now.  
> Enjoy my short interpretation of that good Kiralfonse dialogue :3

“Icaru... I have a request.”

  
I paused and turned back to face him. The young prince had his eyes fixed on the floor, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. I felt my heart sink a little at the sight. Whatever he wanted to ask me must be painful to think about. I stepped forward and laid a hand on his shoulder in what I hoped was a comforting gesture. His blue eyes flickered up to my crimson ones for a moment before darting away again. However, his fists did relax a little. He took a deep shuddering breath before attempting to speak again.

  
“Please don’t ever leave... without telling me first.” He said, barely louder than a whisper.

  
My lips parted slightly in surprise, and I felt my heart plummet. What could I say? I wanted to tell him I would stay forever, but that was not possible. Eventually, this beautiful dream will end, whether I want it to or not. When this war is finally over, I won't be needed in this world anymore. So for now, I suppose, I should make the most of what I have.

But how to respond? Words alone didn’t feel strong enough. How could they convey just how much I treasured this place? How could they convey how much I treasured my dear prince, my Alfonse?

  
My Alfonse?

  
An idea rushed into my head before I could stop it, a horrible and wonderful idea. I gulped and felt my heartbeat speed up. Yes, that would certainly get the point of the words across, but could I even dare to do it? I lifted my hand and gently held Alfonse’s chin with my thumb and forefinger, tilting his head up to meet my gaze. His watery eyes widened in surprise.

  
“Icaru? What are you-“ he whispered.

  
Screw it.

  
I leaned forward, closed my eyes, and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. They were wonderfully soft and warm, and I was suddenly painfully aware of how dry and chapped mine were in comparison. An adorable, startled squeak escaped Alfonse’s throat, and I felt him wobble a little as if the strength had suddenly left his legs. I held his waist to steady him and pulled away from the kiss, resting my head on his shoulder instead.

  
“I will promise you that, and one more thing.” I said in a soft tone. “I promise to stay with you for as long as I can. No matter what happens, as long as I live, I will stay. Is that okay, Alfonse?”

  
Arms suddenly wrapped around my back as Alfonse pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I stumbled a little before finding my balance, and responded in kind.

  
“Yeah,” he said, his voice fluttering, “I would like that.”

  
I raised my head and smiled at him. His cheeks were already flushed from when I kissed him, but they turned an even deeper shade of pink now that I was looking at him. He was suddenly finding it hard to look me in the eyes again.

  
I chuckled. “Ah, sorry, that was a bit bold of me, wasn’t it? I shouldn’t have done it without permission.”

I paused, suddenly aware of how badly I may have just messed up. My face fell, and I cursed myself for not thinking this through. Why did I have to go straight to a kiss? I’m such an idiot! “I’m sorry...” I said again, wondering how I could possibly fix the situation.

  
Alfonse brought one of his hands to my cheek and cupped it gently. “It’s alright,” he said quietly, “You just surprised me.” He took a deep breath. “If it’s not too much to ask, could you, um, do it again?”

  
My eyes widened for a moment, then a grin spread across my face. I put one arm around his waist and brought the other hand to the back of his head, just brushing the nape of his neck. He responded by placing both his hands on my shoulders, looking up at me with a wonderfully sincere happiness, as if his deepest wish had come true. I leaned forward, stopping just short of his lips.

  
“As you wish, my dear prince.”

  
And then our lips met again.


End file.
